untaerfandomcom-20200215-history
Baron Sarmenarin
Baron Sarmenarin is a famous Danethan historical figure, who lived from 1182 to 1228, Age of War. He lived in Northern Danetha, and was a wealthy business man who owned a gold mine some leagues north of the Green Region. Bio Early Life Sarmenarin was born into a wealthy Danethan family living in the Old Danethan city of Sarilia in the year 1182. At a young age he expressed signs of great intellect and ambition, and in and at the age of 19 had set up a small business within Sarilia managing a cart network that transported commodities such as silk into the city. In 1206, when Sarmenarin is 24, his family is invited on a journey south into Jhalinfale, the "New World" which Danethan sailors are extremely excited about, and the entire Sarmenarin family goes south, settling in the new world and moving south into one of the colonies there called Bansarila, "New Sarilia". A few years later, in 1212, Sarmenarin was approached there by two men called Darsil and Ceridan who had found a large gold vein underground nearby. They needed a business manager and had heard of Sarmenarin's prowess in the world of business. Business Sarmenarin found that Darsil and Ceridan had employed a large number of captive Sjuran settlers to work on their mining operation, and Sarmenarin found he had something of an affinity with them; in his younger days in Old Danetha Sarmenarin often worked with Sjurans in his silk business. The business prospered for many months, and Northern Danetha was made rich by the vast deposits of gold found below the mines. Darsil and Ceridan took away the majority of the profits from the business, and Danethan coins were chiefly minted from gold, whereas they had been silver in Old Danetha. Fort Sarmenarin After several months at work, the Sacrein Campaign, a vicious campaign against the Sjuran people led by Emperor Sacrein following the destruction of Old Danetha by the Sjurans, occured. Darsil and Ceridan, having many Sjuran workers, pulled out of the business, leaving Sarmenarin alone to run the gold mine. He, however, did not abandon the business like Darsil and Ceridan, and instead chose to protect his Sjuran workers from capture and slaughter by erecting large wooden walls around his mine, and eventually turning it into an entire fort, which he named for himself. Sarmenarin survived for some time this way, still using his Sjuran workers as a means of getting income, and the gold in the fort was plentiful. For a while he slipped by Sacrein's execution patrols, and was able to sell the gold in nearby towns for food and supplies to fuel his fort. Betrayal Some months after Sarmenarin constructed his fort, Darsil and Ceridan were tracked down by Sacrein's men and accused of harbouring Sjurans. Acting quickly to save their own skin, the two led Sacrein to Fort Sarmenarin, and Sarmenarin was found out. He became an outlaw and a rebel to avoid capture, and fought against the Danethan soldiers whenever they came to his fort. Soon, Sarmenarin made contact with the nearby country of Nareikk, which was also under threat by the Sacrein Campaign. They were initially reluctant to help Sarmenarin, but the Kazdriel movement, a group in Nareikk dedicated to fighting the Danethans by any means necessary, aided Sarmenarin in his plight, and sent him weapons, supplies and eventually even moved soldiers there, and the Sarmenarin-Kazdriel, as they became known, began a covert campaign to disrupt the Danethan war machine and the fort itself became a haven for all refugees of Danethan hatred and discrimination, whether they be from Sjura, Koatesh, Lareoss and even as far afield as Turmasia. However, a little over three years after Sarmenarin had become an outlaw, he was killed when on a mission to attack a nearby Danethan supply train for weapons and other loot. The attack turned out to be an ambush, and several hidden Danethan archers destroyed much of Sarmenarin's cavalry, and he himself was hit in the head with an arrow and died. Legacy Years after Sarmenarin's death, the fort and its inhabitants continued to resist Danethan conquest. The Sarmenarin-Kazdriel lived on, and Sarmenarin himself was immortalised in the form of a statue in the fort's main hall in the keep, named Kzahretoi. The Sarmenarin-Kazdriel survived for years as a covert base of operations for the Kazdriel, though for the most part they merely harboured refugees and made a few guerrila attacks on nearby settlements. After the Sacrein Campaign, the Nareikk survivors of the warfare were cut off from their native Nareikk, and went instead to Sarmenarin, which took them in and healed their wounds. The veterans of the Battle of Mount Ryshese in particular, continued to live in the fort and became known as an organisation known as The Watch. The fort's main involvement in Nareikk's war on Danetha, however, was in the year 1246 AoW, in which the Xianorus Campaign, a military operation led by Xianorus, a Sjuran captain of the Kazdriel, visited the fort and stayed there for several months. The fort was then attacked by Cantharan auxiliaries led by Zethix Dakrannsson, with a series of raids known as Attacks on Fort Sarmenarin. In these attacks the fort was badly damaged, and eventually Xianorus' Kazdriel were forced to leave the fort, though they left a number of their wounded behind in there. See Also * Ceiden * Zamari Category:Danethans